gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Liberty City Police Department
?" The Liberty City Police Department (LCPD) is the police department for Liberty City in GTA III and GTA IV. GTA III era LCPD police station.]] In GTA III, the LCPD had bases in Portland Island, Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale (with the Staunton Island Station serving as Official Headquarters). There are three stations: one on Portland Island, one on Staunton Island and one on Shoreside Vale. There are three known police officers in the LCPD: Police Chief Jim Ramirez, Leon McAffrey and Ray Machowski. They keep track on the criminal elements in Liberty City, and focus primarily on the mafia families (the Leone Family, Forelli Family and Sindacco Family). In 1998 they are tracking Vincenzo Cilli, Toni Cipriani and Salvatore Leone. In 2001 they continue to track Toni and Salvatore, but also concentrate on Joey Leone and Luigi Goterelli, along with investigating the gang problems in the city. The LCPD appears to be under funded by Mayor Miles O'Donovan, as they only receive helicopters in April 2001.http://www.rockstargames.com/libertytree/apr2001/story2.html Leon McAffrey is a corrupt police officer, who is involved in selling stories to Ned Burner of the Liberty Tree newspaper and in helping various gangs. The first can be seen on the GTA Liberty City Stories website http://www.rockstargames.com/libertycitystories/gta_lcs.html, whereas the second can be seen during GTA Liberty City Stories (as he helps the Leone Family and the Uptown Yardies). An investigation is launched into corruption within the LCPD, and McAffrey is place under arrest. He later turns evidence to the state about fellow corrupt officer Ray Machowski, which leads to his death in the mission Plaster Blaster in Grand Theft Auto III. Ray Machowski, another corrupt police officer, was straight but later became a corrupt officer under the influence of McAffrey. He begins to work with the Yakuza, but in 2001 he has been ratted out by Leon McAffrey. He employs Claude to kill McAffrey and then assist him in his escape from the city. GTA IV .]] The Liberty City Police Department in GTA IV is about 40,000 officers strong, in many different roles, most notably on beat patrol all throughout Liberty City. They reign in a "complete operational" status over Liberty City, meaning they are the single Law Enforcement organization in all of LC. The department is then organized into different divisions, They include Highway Patrol Units (while usually freeway/bridge duties are transferred to a State Police agency)tactical response units (SWAT and NOOSE tactical units), aviation units, undercover groups (mainly anti-drug and gang groups) and marine/boating units. The aviation branch of the LCPD (formed in 2001) has a fleet of several helicopters (consisting of Maverick type copters) always on 24/7 Patrol, from more than 4 Operational Air Bases positioned throughout Liberty City (They take the LAPD rational of always having helicopters on stand-by, yet none of their helicopters are ever found parked on helipads, instead NOOSE Annihilators are positioned on helipads). The Police Mavericks can be seen often in the skies of Liberty City, most often patrolling above major bridges such as the Hickey Bridge and East Borough Bridge. The LCPD is otherwise underfunded, unable to afford specialized pursuit vehicles and as a result have to use their regular patrol cars to chase suspects. They are known for its very aggressive techniques in pursuing crime, most notably, saturating an affected area of high crime rate with dozens of officers and patrol cars. They take the famous NYPD rationale, of having visible officers around every corner and virtually in cars on every other street, ensuring prevention and quick response. In times of emergency they do not hold back, and pour all avaliable resources into stopping or containing an incident. LCPD officers are sometimes seen writing tickets (as noticed around Middle Park) and in highway patrol duties on the various bridges (perched over waiting for speeders or giving tickets). Officers on foot patrol are sometimes seen chasing and apprehending criminals, which after they are caught, a radio car is contacted to take the criminal away for processing. The LCPD is also on an active recruiting campaign, with "Join The LCPD" posters and billboards on select locations throughout the city, and adorning the front of the LCPD/NOOSE substation and LCPD Star Junction Sub-Station, (which is in front of a Liberty City Services Booth). They will also appear in the streets by dialing 911 to summon a police car with two officers inside. One officer will check around for any incidents. If a criminal attacks an officer, two officers will wield pistols and go after the criminal and catch him/her at gunpoint. If there aren't any criminals around, he will get back inside of his cop car and drive off. Unlike civilians, who report crimes via the telephone, a lengthy process, police sightings are reported immediately. Further crime, attacking a police officer, and evading arrest will increase your wanted level at LCPD. At 2, police cars will be sent to the area. At 3, NOOSE vehicles are deployed, as well as police maverick-type helicopters. At four stars, NOOSE ANNIHILATORS and FIB Buffaloes, complete with four FIB personnel in body armor and equipped with automatic weapons, are deployed. The LCPD (along with NOOSE and the FIB) become extremely aggressive when the player is wanted, and will continue to shoot at the Niko even after he has died and "grayed out". Police Stations In the GTA IV rendtion, the LCPD is much bigger and organised, and has 15 Police Stations: Broker: *Hove Beach, Broker *South Slopes, Broker Dukes: *East Island City, Dukes *Francis International Airport Bohan: *Northern Gardens, Bohan *Fortside, Bohan Algonquin: *East Holland, Algonquin (The largest station, possibly the operational HQ or a joint NOOSE/LCPD station) *Varsity Heights, Algonquin *Middle Park East, Algonquin *Westminster, Algonquin *Star Junction, Algonquin (Where Francis McReary works from, the official HQ) *Lower Easton, Algonquin *Suffolk, Algonquin Alderney: *Leftwood, Alderney *Acter, Alderney *Acter Industrial Park, Alderney Vehicles See Police Car for the standard police car (and associated articles). See Police Cruiser and Police Patrol for the two specific police cars used in GTA IV. Other vehicles include the Enforcer, Police Stockade and the Police Maverick. Gallery Image:Police_Enforcer.jpg|NOOSE Enforcer Image:Lcpdgtalcs.jpg|An LCPD Police Car in GTA Liberty City Stories (1998) Image:Police_Car_III.jpg|An LCPD Police Car in GTA III (2001) Image:LCPDCruiser1.JPG|An LCPD Police Cruiser GTA IV (2008) Image:Policepatrol.jpg|A Police Patrol Vehicle (a Police Edition Merit) In Star Junction. Category: Police Departments nl:Liberty City Police Department